


[Podfic of] blind date by dat_heichou

by ThePooka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Valentine's Day, facing up to childhood bullies/anxieties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePooka/pseuds/ThePooka
Summary: Podfic of 'blind date' by dat_heichouOriginal Summary:Yamaguchi signs up for a Valentines Day blind date program, hoping to get over his feelings for his best friend/roommate. Things don't go according to plan, but that might be okay after all.---I love this fic! Thank you, dat_heichou, for letting me podfic it! I hope you all enjoy!





	[Podfic of] blind date by dat_heichou

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blind date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102796) by [dat_heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/pseuds/dat_heichou). 



**Author's Note:**

> The second of three! Well, I got this one up within Valentine's day! The last one will be late, obviously, but I'll get it here as soon as I can. 
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!


End file.
